theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Florence Grey
Florence Grey was a second generation Witch, wife of Matthias Abernathy, and mother of Keara and Luna Grey. She possessd an advanced form of Divination. She accidentally became 1/2 of the creator of the Zombie. History Florence was born in the fall of 554 b.c. to Ivory (Burns) and Albert Grey. Her father was a Witch who possessed Divination. She grew up learning about her heritage and practicing magic alongside her father. She was a very quick learner and at the age of 8 she learned she possessed a more powerful form of Divination than her father, being able to summon good spirits and Angel guides to further answer questions about the future. Teenage Years By 15 she had helped many people using her powers and had even helped save a few lives from death's door. However, she never saw coming the death of her own father. He had been attacked by a Werewolf and didn't survive. From then on she learned as much as she could about Werwolves and devoted her life to keep others from dying or being inflicted with the curse. She had combined her and her father's Grimoires so that she could have a higher collection of spells. She used every herb and every combination of elixirs and potions but never found anything that seemed to work. She did however realize that Wolfsbane did harm a Werewolf. At age 18 she had done a Divinitory session and learned of her future husband. Using a spell and potion combination she Astral Projected from her body. She appeared to him and saw how handsome hew as. She told him that she had been searching for him and that one day they would meet. She came back into her body, exhausted as Astral Projection was not the power she was born with or meant to possess. She continues to learn how to cast stronger more powerful spells. However a Warlock by the name of Riley showed up and tried to force her to be with him. She refused and he became angry. He tried everything to win her heart but it didn't work. Matthias At the age of 23, she and her mother was travelling after Riley had burned down their village for Florence turning him down. They ended up running into Matthias. Florence falls in love, not because the Divination told her he was her future husband but because she felt an instant connection with him. They were together for 4 years before finally getting married. However, her Divination told her Riley knew she was alive. She tells Matthias about Riley and tells him that his specialty is hexes, especially death hexes. She uses her magic to summon ten dead witches' spirits and asked for thei permission to use their magical energies to protect them against the Warlock Riley. The Witches all know of Riley, him being almost 200 years old. They allow it and she casts a Hex Protection Spell on Matthias. Matthias cast an all round protection spell on her, also being allowed to use the energy of the dead Witches. Riley doens't seem to come around but they decide to keep the spells on them just in case. Almost two years later she became pregnant. She and Matthias had a wonderful life together. When she was 7 months pregnant she decided to do a Divinatory session to try to find the sex of their child while Matthias was out getting a few things for their soon to be born child. Instead of getting an answer on the sex of their baby, she sees Riley casing some kind of spell and then Matthias falling to the floor. As fast as she could without hurting her unborn child she got to where Matthias was shopping but he was already dead. She was hurt, not only had the spell not seemed to work but she was 7 months pregnant and had to raise their child alone, their child never growing up with their father. The Very First A month later, after struggling to try to get back on her feet she turns as the door opens up. standing there is Matthias. He is only slightly pale and they are unsure how he is still alive when she had been at his funeral. Soon she does a Divinatory session for answers, finding out that her spell of protection had worked but that instead of just protecting Matthias against Hexes it had brought him back from the dead as the first ever Zombie. She has her baby a few weeks early, finding out they are twins. The oldest being Keara and the youngest, being born five minutes later, was Luna. Exposed She took blood samples trying to find out how to cure him and no matter what concoction or potion or elixir she made it didn't help. Soon, she finds his blood sample missing but before she can look for it a mob busts through her door grabbing her. She is accused of Witchcraft